


What are friends for?

by rarepairqueen



Series: Products of NaNo 2016 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends setting up friends on dates, M/M, Sharing a Bed, it's all too adorable tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: Okamura gets talked into letting Himuro and Fukui find him a date.Imayoshi does what he does best and talks Sakurai into going on a blind date.It all works out in the end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea was suggested like almost a year ago by my good friend, I said I'd get around to writing it eventually and well here we are.  
> Roll out the red carpet; the rarepair queen is back ;)

What are friends for? 

 

Himuro sighed heavily, _here we go again_ he thought as he was handed a note by a doe-eyed girl from his science class. He smiled and told her he had to run to practice so he'd read it afterwards. She seemed anxious but nodded, wishing him luck with practice as he bolted away. It was another damn love note. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate the attention but it was getting a little out of hand now and his team weren't cutting him much slack for it.

"You're gonna turn into that Kaijo ace at this rate." Fukui remarked with a smirk, seizing the note from Himuro within two seconds of him walking into the locker room. "What's it say?"

"Fukui-senpai, it would be rude to read it." Liu remarked as the third year opened it and scoffed.

"Well if any of those girls did become pretty boy's girlfriend, they'd need to put up with us regardless so think of it as a test." He shrugged, scanning the words and rolling his eyes. Himuro shook his head as he started changing into his training clothes, Murasakibara hadn't said anything during the exchange with the girl, simply opening a bag of chips whilst Himuro was distracted.

"Well?" Wei sighed.

"Hm, standard stuff about how she admires his sportsmanship, and how kind he is to everyone blah blah..." Fukui replied. "Sheesh they make you sound like a saint in these don't they?"

All conversation was cut short by Okamura entering from the gym. He saw the note and rolled his eyes. "Another?"

"Yep." Fukui refolded the note and offered it to the captain. "Wanna read?"

Okamura shook his head. "We should be practising, not giving Himuro stick for having all the girls."

"I don't--" Himuro cut himself off when he sensed it was a wasted effort when Fukui burst out laughing. The captain disappeared back into the gym with a grunt.

"Does the captain seem down today?" Liu asked Fukui.

"I think he tried to ask out a classmate and was turned down." The point guard shrugged. "He needs to quit scaring half the girls in our year I swear."

"His appearance probably doesn't help." The second year hummed. "He's not conventionally attractive like Himuro-san."

"Guys please." Himuro sighed, throwing Murasakibara's practice shirt at the ace to try and coax him to get changed already. "You're not helping with those comments."

"It's true!" Fukui exclaimed. "He's not, and he's a freaking giant like Mura so most girls cower away."

"He needs a mate who doesn't scare easily...or at least doesn't scare from large things."

"Please stop talking like that Liu. He's not an animal." Himuro pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed.

"Come to think of it, I think he's bi." Fukui dropped the knowledge as if it wasn't massively important. Himuro blinked a few times as he processed the information, he hadn't wanted to know really.

"Kensuke, shouldn't the captain have told us that himself?"

Murasakibara was done with the conversation, he lumbered past the team and out the door into the gym, he didn't care about team gossip, it was too troublesome to him. Okamura was practising some basic shots when the ace made his way to the court, usually he was in a laid back mood and cracking jokes with Fukui but today he was quiet and even Murasakibara could sense something was off.

Eventually the rest of the team made it out to start practice. Fukui made his usual wise-cracks, Himuro shrugged off his embarrassment and started warming up as Wei Liu got a small lecture from coach Araki about his shooting form. Okamura didn't want to let on to his team-mates about his failure, though he knew Fukui probably already told them. When Himuro approached him he knew something had changed, the way the usually graceful second year avoided eye contact  said it all when he met Okamura's gaze.

"Captain, if I may, have you thought about trying to date a guy?" He asked, no trace of trying to be funny obvious to Okamura at least.

"Fukui told you didn't he?" Okamura grunted, casting an icy glare to the point guard who grinned as if he hadn't just betrayed his best friend's trust.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, I'm just pointing out that there are other gay guys we know." Himuro shrugged, taking full advantage of Araki being distracted by lecturing Murasakibara about his laziness.

Okamura was about to bark for everyone to get back to practice, but there was a moment of hesitation. Fukui approached and nudged his ribs slightly, cracking a sly smile.

"You don't wanna be with anyone too masculine riiiiight?" He murmured.

"Shut up Kensuke."

Fukui sniggered before dropping his class clown act. "We'll talk later yeah? Don't worry Kenichi, we'll find you someone."

Araki's loud voice distracted them all, barking for them to stop slacking because they had a Winter Cup to win in a few months. As they got back to practice, Okamura tried to shake this feeling of loneliness from himself. It wasn't that he wanted a _girlfriend_ specifically; he just wanted someone to spend time with, someone who wasn't on his team or always around him. He wanted someone to talk to about everything and get an unbiased opinion, someone to come home to and chill out watching TV with, maybe even to hug close to him without fear of suffocating them or making them uncomfortable. He hated that his height and build made him scarier than he was, he felt like a great dane trying not to step on fluffy kittens, and he liked fluffy kittens.

The fact that they didn't _have_ to be a girl wasn't relevant in his mind.

He let himself get lost in the routine of basketball; passing, dribbling, shooting, rebounding, defending, attacking, it was all second nature to him. Working up a sweat was his way of forgetting about it all. His team were his lifeblood, they kept him sane, he didn't want to be without them. After practice he let them go ahead to the showers whilst coach Araki spoke to him, hoping that at least Fukui would wait up for him.

 

* * *

 

 

"So he needs a date and soon." Fukui sighed as Himuro finished up in the shower. Okamura was still talking to coach so they had a few precious moments to debate what to do about this worsening situation. "He was so out of it today, it was weird."

"From what you've said, he's asked pretty much most of the girls out." Himuro replied. "Do you know any guys who swing that way?"

"Not really, everyone here is a bit...y'know." Fukui replied, gesturing to the school crest that showed the religious symbol. "You got any ideas?"

Himuro hummed, towel drying his hair. "So we need a guy who isn't put off by big builds, not too masculine, likes being shown affection..."

Fukui waited, Murasakibara was already munching on a candy bar as he watched Himuro bite on his bottom lip. The door opened and Okamura strolled in, looking just as tired as he had done previously. He took one look at everyone deep in thought and knew what they were doing.

"Guys I don't want you to--"

"Shut it buddy." Fukui chimed, nudging him in the ribs. "We're gonna get you a date okay?"

"I don't want you to get me a date though, 'least not without me having a say."

Himuro and Liu exchanged a glance.

"What would you say you want?" Liu asked.

Okamura looked caught off guard. "Uh, well you can't just assume you know what I--"

"Then tell us." Fukui sighed. "Sheesh you're making this hella hard."

Okamura considered it, if his team were so accepting that they were about to help look for a guy that would date him, who was he to say no? He didn't really _trust_ them but if by some fluke they did find someone, he didn't have to actually date them. He sighed and sat down on a bench, rubbing his face before looking at Fukui.

"Okay, so..."

 

* * *

  

Himuro hummed as he sat back in his chair, Fukui was sat on his bed scrolling through his Facebook feed whilst Murasakibara and Liu were out buying more snacks. They had all met up to supposedly study but really they were canvassing their rival teams for any suggestions of who to talk into dating their captain.

"So you spoke to Kaijo's captain right?" Himuro asked Fukui.

"Yep, he said the only one of their players who was openly gay was Nakamura but he's taken." The point guard sighed, falling back and tucking his hands under his head as he lay there. "Though we all know that's a lie. Kasa totally wants to fuck their ace...anyway, Seirin?"

"Taiga wasn't very forthcoming. When I explained the situation he laughed but didn't suggest anyone."

"What about Shuutoku?"

"Nah." Himuro sighed. "Rakuzan?"

Fukui laughed. "You're funny."

"The only other team is Touou then."

There was a pause, they both mulled it over before Fukui sat up quickly and Himuro turned to look at him with the same expression.

"You thinking who I'm thinking?" Himuro asked.

"Hell yeah. Get on the phone to Imayoshi."

 

* * *

 

 

"And you want me to talk Sakurai into this?" Imayoshi remarked, pacing his room with a smirk on his face. "Why should I?"

Himuro laughed as Fukui rolled his eyes at the phone. "Because he won't let us talk him into it."

"You assume he's gay, he doesn't really come out with personal things like this."

"You're his captain you should know this shit--" Fukui began before Himuro took the phone away and cleared his throat. "What Fukui is trying to say is, as you're his captain could you talk to him please?"

Imayoshi mulled it over in his mind, getting Sakurai to first come out as something other than straight and then be talked into dating the gorilla of Yosen would be an interesting feat. Maybe the entire thing would not only be entertaining but beneficial. The shooter needed more confidence about himself, this could be a very interesting way of getting it.

"I'll consider it. I have practice tomorrow so I'll see what I can do..." He replied eventually.

When the call ended, he immediately sent a text to the first year and told him that he wanted to do some one-on-one practising the next day. At least Imayoshi would get a chance to study the other up close without having to concentrate on the others. Sakurai's response reeked of panic but the words were comfort enough to know he'd still show up.

And thus; operation 'Get Okamura a date' was under-way.

Sakurai wasn't sure what to think when Imayoshi declared they'd be practising defensive play together. He was aware the rest of the team - including Aomine - had noticed the captain's focus on him and he didn't like it in the slightest. He got a slightly uneasy feeling when the captain paused for a break and started asking him about his life away from the team.

"Eh? Uh, I don't really have any hobbies senpai." He murmured, wiping his sweaty forehead with his shirt. "I mean I cook a lot...sometimes I draw." He felt silly telling the basketball captain about his non-sport activities.

"Oh?" Imayoshi hummed. "Draw what?"

Sakurai hid behind the basketball in his hands. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Stop apologising..." Imayoshi sighed, he hoped Okamura would know how to handle this apologetic mushroom because he sure as hell didn't.

"Senpai, I don't mean to be rude but why are you asking?" He seemed defensive, Imayoshi figured he had every right to be but that wasn't going to help in the long run. However simply saying _I'm trying to hook you up with the captain of Yosen_ probably wasn't going to go down well.

"Well, uh. Sometimes I take an interest in what my team do outside of the club y'know."

Sakurai narrowed his eyes at the captain. "Okay..."

"For example; Wakamatsu goes cycling a lot and actually taught his brother how to play basketball, Susa is a big fan of radio shows and started playing basketball when his friend invited him along in elementary school. Aomine loves his idol books way too much and Momoi hates frogs because Aomine put one on her head when they were younger--"

Sakurai nodded, feeling slightly creeped out by how the captain would recite it all without thought. "I read a basketball manga, I actually draw my own occasionally..." He mumbled.

"Oh that's cool, do you have a club for that or?"

"No, I just do it at home. I don't really have anything else to do."

"No girlfriend then?" Imayoshi remarked, it was a joke mostly, or at least could be passed off as one.

"Eh? N-No! I mean...I don't want one."

"Why not?" Imayoshi took the basketball from him and shot it into the basket. "Guy like you could get a sweet girl no problem."

The shooter didn't say anything, his cheeks were red as he avoided looking his captain in the eye. Imayoshi hummed to himself as he motioned for Susa to pass another ball to him.

"...maybe I don't..." Sakurai breathed, not really talking to Imayoshi anymore.

Imayoshi bounced the ball a few times, shooting another basket and draping an arm around Sakurai's shoulders. "Sakurai, are you trying to say you prefer guys to girls?"

He watched as the simple blush on his cheeks crept down the other's pale neck. "I-I never said that--"

"I won't say anything." He hummed. "Don't worry about it."

Sakurai was backed into a corner figuratively, he didn't want to lie but he didn't want to admit it either. "...I guess. I've never been with anyone though!"

Imayoshi chuckled. "Do you want to be? I know a few guys I could introduce you to. None of them are in our school so you won't have to worry about--" The first year was trembling slightly as Imayoshi cut himself off. "You don't have to, I'm just trying to help."

Susa was giving them both weird looks but managed to keep Wakamatsu from marching over to figure out what was going on. Imayoshi ruffled Sakurai's hair and chuckled. He removed his arm from Sakurai and started walking away to calm Wakamatsu down when a hand on his wrist stopped him. He turned and found Sakurai's nervous gaze on him.

"...I...I want to meet them. The guys you know who are...y'know..."

Imayoshi smiled and nodded. "I'll sort something out for you, heck I'll even come with you if you want."

Sakurai wasn't sure he entirely trusted anyone Imayoshi knew, but he nodded. He had been struggling to figure out how to find anyone like him without being obvious about it, if his captain was willing to introduce him to someone then he'd be up for giving it a go. He couldn't stay this lonely forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be spaced out over 3 chapters, but two and three kinda blended together and I can't really see where to separate them now. oh well~

 

When Fukui had told him that he had found 'a guy right up your alley', Okamura wasn't sure what to think. He asked who and of course his best friend wouldn't say it. He just declared they had to meet up with the guy in Tokyo. He did clarify that they were a high school student and that they were both staying at a mutual friend's house because the journey to and from Tokyo was too long for a simple day trip.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Okamura asked as they boarded the train early in the morning. They'd be in Tokyo by early afternoon but that did little to calm his nerves or reassure him that this was a good idea.

"Hm? Oh we're meeting up with them, the guy and his friend, and then we're grabbing some food and we'll see where it goes from there."

Okamura hummed, he was nervous of course, but having Fukui there made him feel a little more relaxed about it all. He found it a bit suspicious that he wasn't allowed to know who they were; Fukui wouldn't even tell him what they were like, whether they played basketball or any sport at all, or what year of high school they were in. Himuro had simply smiled and said 'you'll like him, I'm pretty sure of that' and refused to elaborate.

"So how do you know them?" He asked, Fukui's eyes widened at his phone before humming.

"Uh, mutual friend. Met them at a game we had back in our first year." It wasn't technically a lie but he wouldn't call Imayoshi his friend in the slightest. "Haven't spoken to them in ages until this came up."

"Oh. Okay." Okamura gathered that was a dead end as far as investigating went. It was clear Fukui didn't want him to know anything about this person, in a way it helped because if he showed up knowing everything about them it would seem odd.

When they neared Tokyo, Fukui walked to the end of one of the carriages to phone them and check they were still meeting at the same place. It gave Okamura time to text Himuro and freak out _just a little bit_ about it. When the point guard came back he tried to smile through his nerves, but Fukui could see through it.

"Don't worry Kenichi, he'll be just as nervous. Just let me do the introducing yeah? I know how you are with gir--meeting new people."

"Thanks...I really appreciate all this Kensuke."

"Pah don't go all mushy on me. Save it for Romeo." He winked.

The train pulled into Tokyo's main station, Okamura followed Fukui's lead out of the maze of hallways and platforms. The bright sunshine made him wince slightly and the crowds of busy people were overwhelming at first. Fukui led him through the crowds to a less packed street. It was a warm day but with slight chill as the colder months beckoned, they walked through the streets before a large park opened up in front of them, it was a popular place it seemed with a lot of people enjoying the sunshine.

"So...is this where we're meeting them?" Okamura asked, his hands were sweating as he watched Fukui scan the people.

"Hmm, kinda. Somewhere in here." He replied, gesturing for Okamura to follow him down the pathway. He was a little concerned as Imayoshi had stated Sakurai was getting nervous about the entire thing, he hoped that the shooter hadn't chickened out. His worry was eased when he spotted the Touou captain further down the path. "Found them."

The Yosen captain glanced ahead to see who Fukui was waving to, surely he wasn't about to be set up with Imayoshi of all people?

"Yo where's Romeo?" Fukui asked as Imayoshi chuckled and met them halfway.

"Restroom." Imayoshi replied, glancing at Okamura. "Go easy on him, he's a bit jittery right now. I didn't exactly pull this off with as much finesse as I'd hoped to."

"Who..." Okamura started before he heard the small voice from behind the other captain. The small first year looked at him with wide doe eyes, mouse brown hair framing his slim face as he stood a little behind his captain, his seemed a little apprehensive but made an effort to politely smile.

"Ah, there you are." Imayoshi remarked. "Sakurai this is Okamura, captain of--"

"Yosen." Sakurai finished, timid voice gaining a little confidence. "I-I know."

Imayoshi smiled, adjusting his glasses. "Well this is Sakurai, our first year shooter." He continued.

Okamura wasn't sure what to say, he had to admit that Sakurai was cute as hell but he couldn't just say that out loud. Fukui took the hint and nodded, introducing himself and then moved the conversation to finding a place to eat. Imayoshi quickly got on board with the plan, sensing that Sakurai was just as lost in this as Okamura.

The two third years walked together, Imayoshi leading the way towards some restaurants as Okamura and Sakurai made painfully awkward small talk. The captain wasn't sure how to talk to the first year, what to talk _about_ , he knew nothing about the other.

"So...uh, you're a shooter." He murmured, Sakurai startled slightly but nervously laughed it off.

"Y-Yeah, after Aomine I'm the one who's responsible for all our points."

"Aomine? You play with one of the miracles?"

Sakurai nodded. "He's very imposing, sharing a court takes getting used to, but I manage. Dunno how I made it to first string really but oh well."

"We have Murasakibara at Yosen, he's taller than me but really lazy." Okamura watched as Sakurai smiled slightly, trying not to stare at the other's lips as they walked; everything about the other seemed so delicate, like he'd break at the slightest bump

"Aomine rarely shows up to practice." Sakurai shrugged. "But when he plays...it's whirlwind of power..."

Okamura chuckled. "Yeah I know that feeling. Are you not scared of him because of how big he is?"

"Hm? No. He's big yeah but he'd never be aggressive towards me so I'm not scared of him. The most he does is steal my home-made bento box occasionally."

"Home-made bento box?" Okamura repeated, hearing that Sakurai wasn't scared of his teammate's size gave him some hope, Fukui had really done his homework . "You make it?"

Sakurai's cheeks tinted pink, biting on his lip as he nodded. "I-It's girly I know."

"Girly? You mean impressive, right? I can't really cook that well." Okamura replied. "Plus think about how many top chefs are guys, cooking isn't girly."

There was a faint smile on the smaller boy's face that melted his heart a little. He wanted to pull Sakurai close and give him a bear hug but that would be a terrible idea. He just mirrored the smile as they continued walking in a more comfortable silence. Imayoshi and Fukui kept talking the entire time until they reached the sushi place they were going to eat at that day.

They got a booth, Fukui and Okamura sitting on one side and Imayoshi and Sakurai on the other. They had a general conversation about their teams, how their different miracles functioned, what the third year's plans for college were and things like that. Sakurai and Okamura kept stealing glances at each other, not going unnoticed by their friends of course. The shooter would shyly smile whenever his eyes met Okamura's, the captain couldn't help but smile back, feeling his heart skip a little. Food arrived, and they all ate together without much conversation, Imayoshi was already stating that he might have to dash off early to set up the guest room at his house for the Yosen duo, Fukui offered his assistance. A convenient agreement was made as Sakurai knew the way to Imayoshi's house so he could 'show Okamura the sights' whilst Fukui helped Imayoshi out. The shooter didn't protest, but his cheeks reddened a little.

Fukui shot Okamura a smirk as the empty plates were cleared and they started figuring how much they each had to pay. Okamura put up his hand when he saw Sakurai reaching for his wallet.

"I'll pay." He stated, Imayoshi raised an eyebrow as Sakurai seemed to short circuit on the spot. "I-If that's okay."

Fukui and Imayoshi exchanged a glance as Sakurai nodded slowly. With the food paid for, Imayoshi reminded Sakurai which train to get later on in the day and left the two without much more advice, only Fukui reminding Okamura quietly about not being overbearing before departing with Imayoshi.

For a moment, neither of them said anything. Sakurai wasn't sure what to show Okamura, he was still trying to grasp that he was technically on a date with a _third year captain of a powerhouse school_ and that Imayoshi had known this the entire time. He smiled and gestured for them to walk down the street in the opposite direction to where their friends had gone. The afternoon was still young as they walked, neither really sure what to do with themselves in this situation.

"So what do you like doing Okamura-san?" Sakurai asked, clasping his hands in front of him as they made their way to a quieter part of town. He had a vague idea of somewhere to take the other but was still a little apprehensive.

"Hm? Oh I...well I play basketball, every winter break I go skiing with my family, the snowfall is incredible in Akita."

"I've never been skiing, it looks hard." Sakurai replied. "And cold..."

Okamura chuckled. "Himuro said the same thing when I told him, he said California doesn't get snow so he'd gotten too used to the warmer weather. When he came back to Japan he was shocked how cold it was."

The brunet let out a small laugh. "I can imagine. What else do you do outside of class?"

The captain had to think, he didn't really have any hobbies outside of sports. He guessed that was partly why he wanted a partner; someone to show him new things, to go on adventures with, to get him out of his house for something other than sports.

"Nothing really..." He admitted quietly. "I need to get out more I guess."

Sakurai hummed, deciding his vague idea wasn't so bad after all. "Oh, I just thought of somewhere we can go for a while...it's just a small cafe really but I think you'll like it."

They walked past busy shops and restaurants, stealing glances at each other the entire time. They both became aware that without their friends, they were both just two awkward teenagers. In a way it was endearing, but it didn't make the silence any easier to deal with. Okamura let the smaller boy lead him down an alleyway before they ended up on a less busy main street, a town-house had been converted into a cafe and looked rather quiet and cosy inside.

"It's like a bookshop and cafe in one..." Sakurai explained shyly as they entered. The smell of books was apparent, mixed with the smell of roasting coffee beans. "I come here a lot to do homework."

"It's nice." Okamura replied, ducking slightly so he didn't hit his head on the door-frame, the simple action gained a small giggle out of the shooter and put a slight embarrassed smile on his face. He followed Sakurai through to the coffee-shop section, sitting down at the booth the other selected and watched as he read the drinks menu. "So you like coffee?"

"Hm? Oh um I'm not an addict or anything, I usually have one of their sweeter drinks actually." Sakurai replied, the dusting of blush on his cheekbones. "It's a good place to come and relax, especially after losing...a match." He trailed off.

Okamura nodded, though it had been a while since Yosen lost, he knew it wouldn't last forever. "I get it."

The shooter smiled slightly, offering the menu to him after deciding what to order. Okamura had a vague idea what he wanted but he wasn't sure if the baristas in Tokyo made things differently to those in Akita. When he explained it to Sakurai, the other giggled.

"Do you want me to order something for you instead? I-I promise it'll be good." He bit on his bottom lip as Okamura nodded, watching the freshman smile and hurry off to talk to the barista.

It gave him a few moments to think, mainly because he too many thoughts. Sakurai was rumoured to be socially awkward but seemed relaxed around him, he seemed confident about himself. Why was that? Okamura didn't know much about Touou's team set-up but he knew Sakurai wasn't the ace - that was Aomine for sure - but to be on the first string there had to be _something_ about him that meant he could share a court with the other. Also the way Sakurai kept looking at him left a funny nervous feeling in Okamura's chest, he looked so precious and nervous himself but also so at ease. Usually when people were around him, they'd look slightly weary because of his size, like they were worried he'd knock them over by accident.

Sakurai returned looking slightly nervous. "So uh, they have this deal right now where we get a free dessert...and I didn't know what you liked so I picked at random."

Okamura managed to stop the audible 'aw' that was in danger of slipping out. "It's okay, don't worry about it." He smiled, trying to think of what to talk about whilst they waited for their drinks. "So I know you're on the first string at Touou, but how'd you get there?"

There was a moment of hesitation from Sakurai, he hummed as he drew circles on the table with his finger. "Well, Touou is a team where everyone has their own strengths and teamwork isn't...a thing." He sighed. "Aomine is the main scorer, Wakamatsu is the rebound, Susa...I don't know what Susa does actually. Imayoshi is our captain who screws with the opposition's point guard..."

"So what do you do?"

"I...it's weird but I'm apparently our aggressive shooter." He avoided looking at Okamura. "Uhm, so Aomine skips or shows up late to a lot of our matches. So Imayoshi and I have to put points on the board until he arrives. A lot of the time the team we're facing is stronger so they get confident about beating us. Well the more they mark me the more...frustrated I get and eventually I kinda snap."

Okamura found this intriguing. "And then what?"

"Like, I just get better. I kinda become arrogant like Aomine..." He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck as he finally met Okamura's gaze again. "I don't have a split personality I swear! I just..."

Okamura chuckled. "It's okay Sakurai."

"Y-You can call me Ryou if you want." He couldn't stop his cheeks reddening, Okamura couldn't stop the smile on his face.

"Kenichi." He replied with a nod. "Yosen is a pretty strange team too. We're defensive, Mura and Himuro are the main point scorers but I'm the power forward so I get a few dunks in...I think that's why people are kinda scared of me."

Sakurai looked puzzled. "Because you're a good player?"

"No, well, maybe. But I was talking about how big I am. Like whenever I talk to anyone off court I think they see me as this big aggressive gorilla who'll knock them aside--"

He stopped talking because Sakurai was trying not to let his muffled giggles be heard. He wondered what was so funny when the shooter apologised multiple times for laughing. In the time it took for him to stop giggling, the barista bought their drinks over and told them the dessert would be out shortly. Okamura nodded and waited for Sakurai to now stop apologising for laughing.

"I'm sorry, I just...you don't seem like an aggressive gorilla to me." He explained, cradling his drink as the steam rose, the smell of chocolate was in the air and made the booth they were sat in seem all the more cosy. "You seem more like a giant...teddy bear..."

Okamura was pretty sure he was going to start crying if Sakurai kept saying things like that. "...that's the first time someone's said something nice about my appearance in a while."

Sakurai's eyes widened. "Huh? You're not serious?"

"My team-mates are great and all, but they're harsh critics too. I have Himuro there and he's a literal God, always getting love letters and attention for his looks. Everyone always says my sideburns are off-putting and my chin needs 'sorting out'..." He trailed off, splaying his hands on the table in an effort to calm himself down. Dainty fingers rested on top of his, warm and soft against his rough hands.

"Pay no mind to them Kenichi..." Sakurai murmured. "You be you."

"Ryou...aren't you put off by my looks?"

Sakurai looked caught between mortified and puzzled. "No?" He glanced down at their hands, his fingers so much thinner and smoother than the other's. "I-I've always been told I look too feminine. I used to be insecure about it, I still am a little...I don't really have many friends outside of the team, they don't tend to share my hobbies."

"Oh? What are your hobbies?" Okamura asked, trying not to move his hand despite wanting to turn his palm over and actually _hold_ Sakurai's hand. "You've not said much about them."

Sakurai took a sip from his drink, hazel eyes regarding him carefully. "They're kinda...stupid really."

"I bet they're not. No hobby is 'stupid'." Okamura assured him. "I wish I had hobbies that weren't always linked to sports, sometimes I just don't feel like exercising."

It seemed to ease Sakurai's nerves a little. "I draw...it's actually how I got into basketball. I read manga and it looked cool...no-one really knows that was the inspiration..."

"You draw?"

"Mhm. My mom thinks I should go to art school but I'm not so sure." He sighed. "Art is a tough thing to make a career out of."

"I bet...but if you believe in yourself and you enjoy it then why shouldn't you try?"

Sakurai smiled, shyly glancing down at his drink. "I guess...what are you gonna study at college then?"

Okamura shrugged. "Parents think I should major in sports but I'm not sure...I just want to have a change of scenery really. Akita's nice but...I dunno."

There was a sly smile on Sakurai's face as he met Okamura's gaze. "You could come to Tokyo..." He remarked.

"Oh yeah?" Okamura hummed, resting his head on his free hand as his fingers twitched under Sakurai's. "And why do you say that?"

The shooter blushed a little. "Well, chance of pace...a lot of the other captains are coming apparently...and we'd get to..." he trailed off.

There was a pause, neither of them wanted to really break it. Okamura felt he had read the situation right as he slowly turned his hand over and let Sakurai's fingers rest on his palm. If the rosiness in the other's cheeks was anything to go by, he was startled but more than happy with the development.

"We could see each other more often?" Okamura provided helpfully. Sakurai nodded, taking another opportunity to drink. Okamura felt his chest tighten a little, it was foolish to think that he was in love with a guy he just met, but he could sense there was a spark of something between them. "I'd like that..."

The barista arrived carrying a plate. He smiled at them and apologised for the delay as he set it down between them. Okamura took one glance at it and looked at Sakurai with an almost disbelieving look.

"Purin?"

"Hm? I wasn't sure what you'd want..." Sakurai offered, looking between the custard pudding and the third year. "I mean they had cake but--"

"No it's fine!" Okamura hurriedly replied, trying not to startle the other. "I mean it's my favourite so I didn't know if Fukui had said..."

Sakurai giggled, shaking his head as he pushed the plate towards Okamura. "No, but I'm still full from lunch so feel free to eat it all Kenichi."

"Are you sure?"

Sakurai nodded. "Please, my treat. You paid for my meal earlier so it's only fair."

Okamura's face was burning, he was the third year here, he should be paying to treat the other. He thanked Sakurai and began eating as the first year watched with a gentle smile. He tried to eat with as much grace as he could, not easy to do with a dessert coated in caramel and prone to being in a jelly-like structure and only one hand free.

"Y'know, going back to the aggressive shooter thing..." Sakurai hummed, feeling bold about being so open with the other. "What do you look for in a partner? 'Cause I just want someone who looks at me for more than a basketball player, like there's more to me than that...I'm sick of just being known as 'the small shooter from Aomine's team who has a split personality'..."

"Yeah...every person I’ve asked out seemed to associate me with my on court personality." Okamura replied. "People don't seem to get that just because we act one way on court, doesn't mean we act the same way off court. Himuro gets countless love letters about being this uber cool-headed player that never messes up. Yet in person he's one of the most immature people I know who has a lot of mood swings."

Sakurai chuckled. "Yeah, my clutch time persona means a lot of people think I'm really aggressive...but also my looks make people think I’m really feminine. I'm not either of those things..."

"You're comfortably in between." Okamura smiled. "I like it, you're not like anyone else I’ve met."

"O-Oh?" Sakurai stammered, trying to keep his voice even.

Okamura finished the dessert quickly, his hand still under Sakurai's as he finished his drink and gave the other what was hopefully a nice smile. "Yeah, well...as for what I look for in a partner; just someone who I can vent to about my team, relax with, I want them to get me to try new things too..."

"And?" Sakurai pressed, sensing there was more to this than Okamura was letting on.

The captain blushed, fingers closing around Sakurai's hand. "I...I've always just wanted to be able to cuddle in bed with someone and not be paranoid they're worried I'll crush them..." He confessed, feeling like Sakurai was about to laugh in his face about it. Instead, he found Sakurai smiling.

"I understand." He murmured. "I've never been with anyone so I've never...had that."

It was a painfully awkward conversation in a way, neither wanted to freak the other out by proposing anything, yet they both wanted to do so. Okamura ran his thumb over the back of Sakurai's hand, across his dainty knuckles, and tried to burn the memory of how soft Sakurai's hand was into his mind.

"So are you staying at Imayoshi's with us?" He asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Uh, no...well I wasn't intending to." Sakurai replied. "But I could?"

Okamura had to stop himself immediately saying 'yes'. He wanted to try and play it cool, but at the same time he just wanted an opportunity to hold the shooter close and feel at ease. He settled for nodding, focusing his gaze on their hands instead. There was another pause, he didn't want to force the conversation but sitting in silence would feel awkward.

"So how many people know you're--" Okamura started, stopping when Sakurai's phone started buzzing. He scrambled to answer it, apparently Imayoshi was done setting up the guest room so they could head to his house. The first year asked casually if there was space for him to stay, Okamura heard the tone of voice Imayoshi used which basically screamed 'I know what you're really asking' but not what was actually said.

"See you later then." Sakurai sighed, finally getting Imayoshi to quit teasing.

"You're staying?"

"Yeah, well we'll have to swing by my house...my mom will probably try to meet you but I'll tell her to--"

Okamura put up his hand. "It's up to you Ryou. I mean we're not even together are we? This was a...thing put together by our friends."

He saw the slight shift in Sakurai's demeanour. "Hmm. We could be." He said before quickly excusing himself to go to the restroom. Okamura was left sat there wondering what he meant by that, was he asking then and there or was he implying in a few more dates times they could be? Had he just blown his chance by saying that afternoon had been a 'thing'? He rubbed his face with his hands, silently hating himself for not thinking. He just got so lost in the other's eyes, his giggles, his everything that he forgot this was the first time they were speaking.

"Kenichi?"

He snapped out of his thoughts to find Sakurai by his side. He didn't think as he pulled the other into a hug, he wasn't sure how to word how he was sorry for assuming they weren’t a thing, even if it was a reasonable thing to have done. Sakurai let out a startled noise, unsure what to make of the situation. Slowly, the smaller boy returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Okamura's shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, Okamura pulling back enough to look up at him with worried eyes.

"I just thought you were mad for me saying this was just a thing."

Sakurai blinked at him before stifling a giggle. "No, no I just wasn't sure what...whether we were..."

Okamura took hold of Sakurai's hands, they couldn't dance around it forever, and whilst they'd only known each other for a few hours they knew enough about each other to know there was something special between them. The Yosen captain wasn't looking just to tie the other down, to snatch him up before he had time to think. He wasn't even looking for romance really, he just wanted a companion to help him live a little, to make him try new things and still be there for him at the end of the day when he felt his lowest.

But did Sakurai feel the same way?

"What do you want? I don't want to pressure you to agree to anything." Okamura told him.

Sakurai bit on his lip, gently squeezing Okamura's hands as he regarded him with a shy smile. "I...I want to be with you Kenichi." He murmured. "I'm not sure in what sense yet, but you've been more of a friend to me today than most of my team in the past four months. You make me feel like I'm my own person and not just a jersey number."

The words made Okamura smile, Sakurai returned it and  squeezed his hands again. "I'm glad." The captain replied, "I'm glad you feel that way Ryou."

They remained smiling at each other for a few moments, almost completely forgetting that they were meant to be heading to Imayoshi's house. Okamura quietly reminded the other that they still had to take a detour and Imayoshi would probably think the worst of them if they were too late. It spurred Sakurai to call home ahead of arriving, briefly explaining that there was a last minute study session happening and he'd be dropping by to pick up his overnight bag with a 'friend from out of town'.

The walk back through the crowded streets was a lot less awkward than the journey to the cafe, the difference in height made hand holding a little awkward but Sakurai was more than willing to cling to Okamura's arm instead. Feeling the smaller boy hugging him so tightly made his chest tighten a little, even more so when he noted the odd glance people in the street would give them as they got close to the train station.

"I only live a few stops away, and then Imayoshi lives a few more along from there." Sakurai explained, now leading Okamura by the hand through the busy station. "It should only take a minute to get my stuff."

"It's fine, I don't mind at all." Okamura smiled, letting the younger male drag him onto a train.

Soon enough he found himself outside a small town-house, Sakurai had been quiet since getting off the train and the captain put it down to nerves. He was expecting the other's parents to take an interest in his presence, but Sakurai was adamant that he wasn't going to be embarrassed that day; he called through the open door and politely told Okamura to stay outside. The captain nodded and stayed put, leaning against the door-frame and checking his phone for the first time in several hours whilst he waited. Himuro had sent a few texts asking how everything was going before assuming that it was going well if Okamura hadn't freaked out to him about anything, Fukui likewise had sent a few texts before promptly stopping.

"Yes mom I'll be fine--" Sakurai's voice interrupted Okamura's thoughts. "I love you too mom, I'll call tomorrow."

Okamura smiled as Sakurai closed the door behind him, duffel bag hanging off his shoulder as he pocketed his keys and took Okamura's hand again. He apologised for the delay, which Okamura just shook his head and said it was fine. It was odd in a way how their hands fitted together, he rubbed his thumb over the back of Sakurai's hand as they walked side by side as if to prove a point. The shooter smiled at him, mirroring his action as they made their way to the train station again.

"So you'll be in Imayoshi's guest room probably, I'll end up taking the couch." Sakurai sighed.

"Oh, is the guest room really that small?" Okamura asked, trying not to sound so disappointed.

"Eh? No, Imayoshi doesn't have enough futons, that's all..." Sakurai averted his gaze as he blushed.

Okamura nodded, the train was due in several minutes' time so they sat on a bench to wait for it. The urge to pull a cheesy stunt like wrapping his arm around Sakurai was too much, he figured after everything they had discussed and done that day, Sakurai would be more than okay with it. As he rested his arm on the back of the bench, Sakurai glanced up at him with a shy smile before cautiously leaning against him. He felt as small as he looked, Okamura thought as he let his arm slip off the bench and curl protectively around the smaller boy.

"I-Is this okay?" He asked, still paranoid about his build scaring the other.

"Yeah." Sakurai replied quietly, even shuffling closer as he got more comfortable. "You really are like a big teddy bear Kenichi."

The compliment made Okamura blush, he'd never felt happier with his build than knowing he made a good pillow. He almost didn't want to leave the station if it meant they could stay there for hours, just the two of them and the calm they felt around each other. Sadly, the train did arrive on time and Sakurai lead him onto it. It was a short hop to Imayoshi's stop, and Okamura wanted to stress that he wanted Sakurai to sleep in the same room as him, yet he didn't wanna sound creepy or clingy.

They arrived at Imayoshi's just as the sun had started setting, the Touou captain answered the door and smiled at the two of them holding hands. Sakurai blushed as the captain made the connection. Fukui was already lounging around the other's living room when Okamura and Sakurai entered, raising an eyebrow when he too saw the hand-holding. Neither of them really made a big deal of it, declaring that the guest room was set up and that the rest of the evening would be spent playing video games.

Everyone's competitive natures came out as the evening drew in, Fukui and Imayoshi had clearly been playing all afternoon as they knew all of each other's tricks and habits already. Sakurai was passively playing, mashing buttons but not nearly as competitively as Fukui, at least not on the surface.

"Don't go into clutch time over this Sakurai." Imayoshi remarked as the first year pouted at the game over screen. "That never ends in your favour."

"Sh-Shut up senpai." Sakurai muttered, flexing his fingers as he waited for the next round to begin. Fukui laughed despite also being on the losing side, finding it amusing that Imayoshi and Sakurai had clearly done this before and the younger male lost then too.

Imayoshi went on to explain that Touou got together occasionally over the summer, it wasn't weekly or anything like that; only two or three occasions were successful and they spent the entire day beating the shit out of each other in various video games. Okamura spoke of the time him, Fukui and Himuro had done something similar, Liu had gone back home for the vacation period so the other three decided to hang out and waste their days away in front of the TV screen.

"I swear it's like an unspoken captain thing," Imayoshi sighed as he pulled off another combo move and threw Fukui's character off screen. "how we all get our teams together and bond. I remember Kasamatsu told me he did a similar thing last year as soon as he became captain."

"It's nice though, to spend time with each other away from basketball." Okamura hummed, not really paying attention to the game but more on how Sakurai was trying to divide his attention between the screen and the Yosen captain. "Some of the best teams are like second families off court."

Imayoshi snorted. "Touou doesn't really operate that way but I get the sentiment. Hey I mean a future captain might be able to get it to work, but as long as Aomine is there, all semblance of teamwork is a foreign concept."

"that's unfair." Sakurai piped up. "He just needs someone to ground him, you don't really seem to care."

"Shots fired." Fukui smirked.

"I look forward to seeing how you handle him then." Imayoshi remarked.

Okamura wasn't sure if he was supposed to intervene, Sakurai's fingers moved faster on the controller, making Imayoshi concentrate more on the game. Fukui was cool as a cucumber as the game quickly turned into a one-on-one match between captain and kouhai. It was dark outside when they both yielded and Imayoshi declared he had to call his dad to reassure him he wasn't throwing a wild teenage party in his absence, Fukui decided to use that moment to go to the restroom, leaving Okamura and Sakurai alone in the lounge.

"You sure you wanna sleep on the couch?" Okamura asked quietly.

"Hm? There isn't really anywhere else for me to..." Sakurai replied, setting the controller down and stretching his arms. His shirt rode up a little and Okamura caught the small strip of exposed skin above his hips, he quickly diverted his gaze to the doe eyes watching him curiously. "Unless you have an idea?"

The captain felt his cheeks heat up, he wanted to suggest it but he wasn't sure if he was being too pushy. Then again he knew they probably wouldn't see each other again much before the Winter Cup at this rate, and in Fukui's words; go big or go home, literally.

"Uhm, well do you know how big Imayoshi's futons are?"

The first year seemed to catch on quickly, smiling shyly as he glanced at the door before returning his gaze to Okamura. "It would be a tight fit...and I'm sure both of them will make a big deal out of it."

"A big deal out of what?" Fukui's voice interrupted. "You keep forgetting we literally set today up so you tow could date, like I was half expecting you to be eating each other's faces--"

"Kensuke." Okamura groaned, face-palming as Sakurai laughed nervously.

"What? I mean we literally called this 'operation; get Okamura a date' so..."

"Oh my god I hate you all."

Sakurai giggled as Okamura covered his reddening cheeks. Fukui laughed and waited for him to recover enough to meet his gaze again, he raised an eyebrow at Okamura's flushed cheeks.

"So what were you debating?"

"Uh, um well there's not enough futons for the three of us so Ryou was gonna sleep on the couch..."

"And then Kenichi kind of suggested we share one." Sakurai finished. "But--"

"Go for it." Fukui shrugged. "I don't mind, just don't keep me awake."

The two love-birds changed an embarrassed glance as Imayoshi came back into the room. He asked why everyone went quiet and Fukui gleefully filled him in on the details, the captain chuckled and offering extra pillows and blankets to the others. He suggested Fukui move his futon into the lounge but the point guard laughed that idea off, stating that it took 'long enough to set them up' and he couldn't be bothered.

"Right, well anyone game for some more rounds of this?" Imayoshi gestured to the paused game.

Sakurai excused himself to use the restroom whilst the next round of matches were set up, Fukui gave Okamura a knowing smile and made a point to tell him that Himuro was happy with how this was turning out. The Yosen captain felt his face burning at the idea his entire team had really pulled strings to set this up. Imayoshi just hummed to himself before revealing that he hadn't seen Sakurai looking so at ease with himself before. _That_ thought made Okamura's chest tighten.

When the shooter returned, he didn't sit back in his original place. Instead he somewhat shyly asked if he could sit in Okamura's lap, and the captain could only nod and gently help the much smaller male settle between his crossed legs. Gingerly, he rested his chin on the top of Sakurai's head, feeling the other relax against him and giggle slightly; the small laugh vibrating against his chest. In a way, Sakurai fitted so well in his lap that it seemed like he was destined to be there, and he showed no sign of weariness over just how Okamura's build wrapped around him.

For all his teasing, Fukui was honestly touched by the scene in front of him, he had been the one person Okamura vented to about his insecurities for the past three years. He had listened to his best friend after every failed attempt to pick up a girl, he had his doubts whether Okamura would ever find someone. Now seeing him so relaxed and even smitten over a guy made the point guard smile, he hoped this was just the beginning of something much greater.

Eventually, the day's travelling was getting to both the Yosen players, Imayoshi offered to make everyone hot chocolate before they went to sleep, it made for a good distraction whilst everyone got changed to sleep. Okamura found himself in the kitchen with Imayoshi, he wanted to ask how he felt about Sakurai but at the same time he didn't. The rival captain seemed to pick up on it as he was lining up the cups on a tray, tilting his head to the side and smiling at Okamura.

"Something on your mind?"

"How do you feel about me and him dating?"

Imayoshi chuckled. "I don't have an opinion really, it'll be good for him to have an emotional anchor. He'll need it once I graduate."

"Why?"

"Well Wakamatsu is going to be captain, and after that...it's a pick between him and Aomine. It's not exactly a hard choice."

"You're saying he's going to end up--"

"Probably. And you and I both know it's a heavy burden, a nice one, but still heavy."

Okamura hummed in thought. He remembered when he was made captain and how strange it was to take control of a team when he himself was still just an average player. He was thankful for Fukui, for he probably wouldn't have cut it if it hadn't had been for the other.

"And it's nice to see him happy." Imayoshi continued, pouring the hot drink into each cup. "I spend so much time just seeing him with a worried look on his face that I forget what his smile looks like."

The conversation trailed off then, Okamura had a lot to think about as he started drinking from one of the cups. Fukui and Sakurai joined soon after and idle chitchat took place as they drank. The warmth of the drinks made Okamura very sleepy, he wanted nothing more than to curl up in a futon, but of course that night he'd have someone curled up with him. Fukui stated he'd clean up the cups, implying the others should go on ahead of him. Sakurai felt a little nervous but the nerves slipped away when Okamura's hand took his, he didn't feel self-conscious like he thought he should've, he felt at ease and comfortable.

Imayoshi's guest room was made up with two large futons, a pile of extra bedding had been left in between them. Sakurai watched as Okamura slipped into one of them, his large build taking up most of the space but it was clear the captain was leaving an area for him as he lay on his side rather than his back. For a moment, neither of them said anything, the smaller boy cautiously knelt down and eased himself under the blankets next to Okamura, facing the older male and offering a shy smile.

"You okay?" Okamura whispered as barely a few inches separated them.

"Yeah." Sakurai whispered back, the blush on his cheeks a deeper red than ever before. "This is all new to me..."

Tenderly, Okamura reached up and cupped Sakurai's cheek, rubbing his thumb over the other's cheekbone. "It's okay."

Another few moments went by with neither of them speaking, Okamura's thumb rubbed small circles into Sakurai's cheek and the brunet leaned into his touch more and more. Eventually the smaller male shuffled closer, gently tugging for Okamura's arm to wrap around his slim waist. At first Okamura was hesitant but complied, splaying his hand on Sakurai's back.

"You're really warm..." Sakurai murmured, pressing his forehead to Okamura's chest. He could feel the steady thump of Okamura's heartbeat, a little slower than his own as they lay there.

"Y-You don't mind this do you?" Okamura asked, still paranoid he had forced the other into something he wasn't comfortable with.

"Hm? No?" Sakurai looked up at him with a small smile. "No I don't. Do you?"

"No..." He breathed, returning the smile. "Of course not. I--." He stopped himself, he didn't want to jump the gun and say anything too rash. He couldn't help it that he felt like he could very easily fall in love with the boy in his arms, but he didn't have to say that out loud _just yet_.

Sakurai giggled, shifting under the blankets as he curled up against Okamura. "I'm glad senpai got me to agree to meeting you." He murmured.

Okamura hummed in response, slowly reaching up and gently running his fingers through Sakurai's hair. "Well he only bought it up because Fukui and Himuro decided I needed to find a date..."

"Oh really? How come?"

"Well...uh...remember how I said earlier about me not being that attractive? Well the girls in our school certainly agree with that."

Sakurai was quiet for a few seconds. "Well, their loss is my gain." He hummed, beginning to draw circles on Okamura's chest.

The statement made Okamura's heart ache, they were continuing to tiptoe around the question, both too nervous to actually ask the other. He continued to run his fingers through Sakurai's hair, watching as the other's eyes slowly slipped shut at the gentle motions. There was an urge to lean closer and brush his lips against the other's, to feel how soft they were, to steal Sakurai's breath away.

"Kenichi?" The softest of whispers escaped Sakurai's lips as he opened his eyes slowly, gazing at the older male with a fond expression.

"Hm?"

"...do you...do you want to..." He trailed off, not sure how to word his request. "Do you want to...be my boyfriend?"

Okamura's breathing hitched, he had expected to have a few more dates with Sakurai before that question was asked. Though when he thought about it, the fact they were sharing a futon after all their soul-bearing that afternoon probably said a lot for how they both felt about each other. Sakurai worried his lip between his teeth as the older male cleared his throat and laughed breathlessly.

"That was sudden Ryou..." He hummed. "Are you sure you want to be with...someone like me?"

A dainty hand came up and stroked Okamura's cheek, thumb rubbing circles into the light stubble as Sakurai's bright eyes continued to watch Okamura. "Yeah, you make me feel valued Kenichi...like I mean more than my jersey."

"You said that already..."

"But it's true!" He pouted playfully. "It's the only way I can describe it with words."

A bold idea came to Okamura, they had progressed so much in their relationship in just a few hours, one more milestone wouldn't be the end of the world would it? He smiled and nodded, accepting Sakurai's answer as he gently took hold of his hand and pressed his lips to the younger male's knuckles.

"Then don't use words Ryou." He whispered, aware that they surely didn't have a whole lot of time left before Fukui came in and disturbed them.

Sakurai's cheeks blossomed into a deep shade of red as he realised what Okamura was implying, nevertheless he shuffled so his face was level with Okamura's; his nose bumping against the other's. He hesitated as he felt the older male's breath on his lips, shyly smiling and worrying his lip between his teeth. Okamura watched him silently, gently hooking a finger under the boy's chin and drawing him a little closer before Sakurai finally closed the gap between them. The hand under his chin moved to run fingers through his hair, they parted with nervous sighs, Okamura immediately wrapping his arm around Sakurai's waist again.

"So that's a yes?" Sakurai murmured with a smile as Okamura kissed his forehead.

"Yeah...yeah it is Ryou." Okamura sighed. "I-I don't know what else to say."

"Then don't." Sakurai whispered with a smile, pressing lips to Okamura's again, this time more sure of himself and letting his eyes flutter shut.

Okamura followed his lead, cradling the back of his head in his hand as he started peppering Sakurai's rosy cheeks with light kisses. Kisses turned to simple neck nuzzles, Sakurai giggled breathlessly as he felt the other's stubble against his own cheek, complaining that it tickled. They lay there wrapped up in the blankets, Sakurai's hands cupping Okamura's face as he enjoyed the feeling of being held. He'd never felt so safe before, so wanted or happy, and all he could do was smile as Okamura's eyes gazed at him in utter adoration. He could feel sleep beckoning him, letting his eyes shut again slowly and pressing himself against the other more for warmth. The steady heartbeat of his lover quickly lulled him to sleep.

The door slowly opened, Fukui glanced at the two lovers before closing the door with a soft thud. He didn't say anything as he slipped into the other futon and faced away from them, finding his phone and tapping out a text to Himuro;

' _Operation get Okamura a date has been a success._ '

 

* * *

 

Having to leave Tokyo was something Okamura hadn't imagined would be an issue. Then again he didn't actually expect to be saying goodbye to someone so important. He had woken up before Sakurai and found himself simply marvelling that someone so beautiful actually wanted to be with him. As weird as it sounded, simply watching him sleep made Okamura's chest ache, he didn't want to leave so soon.

"You can come and visit whenever though, I'm sure my parents...won't mind." Sakurai replied when Okamura bought it up with him. "Though I might have to tell them that I'm gay..."

"Don't rush it if you don't want to Ryou." Okamura hummed, pressing a kiss to his forehead as they waited at the station for his and Fukui's train to arrive. "I understand."

"Winter vacation could be a good time to visit, or I could visit you in Akita. You could take me skiing." The first year smiled, linking their fingers together as Okamura chuckled.

Imayoshi and Fukui exchanged a glance, for both of them it was weird to see their team-mates like this; Sakurai was barely stuttering or apologising and Okamura was being physically affectionate without a hint of paranoia.

"I think we did good." Fukui hummed as the display boards updated and declared their train would soon be arriving.

"Yeah, I think we did." Imayoshi replied with a smile.

Fukui declared that he and Okamura would have to go, Sakurai tried not to show his sadness as he stood on tiptoes to kiss Okamura one last time. He let the other go, waving as they disappeared into the crowd, Imayoshi placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder and ruffling his hair.

"He'll be back before you know it. Now we better hope we don't end up facing Yosen any time soon."

"Mm." Sakurai replied, reaching for his phone as it buzzed with an incoming message.

' _I'll see you soon Ryou, you can show me more of Tokyo next time! - Kenichi_ '

He smiled, already feeling the flutter in his chest at the idea of spending more time with the one person who seemed to be on the same wavelength as him. He really hoped they wouldn't have to play against each other, but he had a feeling that even if they did, it wouldn't matter. After all, they treated each other as more than their jersey numbers for a reason.

' _I can't wait! I'll miss you in the meantime though. - Ryou'_

No sooner had he sent the reply and walked out of the station with Imayoshi, did he get a response;

' _I'll miss you too, I miss you already._ '

Imayoshi couldn't help but chuckle at the first year now being glued to his phone. Never did he think that Sakurai would be dating one of his rivals, he hoped it would give him the confidence boost he needed. If anything, he just wanted to see how Aomine would react when Okamura inevitably showed up to practice, he was sure it would be an amusing ordeal if nothing else.

 

 


End file.
